You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That
by DarknessLiving
Summary: AxelRoxas song fic to Toby Keith's You shouldn't kiss me like that


_**You shouldn't Kiss me like this**_

Axel looked down with a gentle smile, something that people weren't accustomed to seeing on the pyromaniac's face, at the blonde that was in his arms. They were currently learning how to dance at their school. Dancing, their teachers said, would help them to grow out of the clumsy stage that several of the teachers thought that the boys were still in. Axel and Roxas had been best friends for a very long time now and so it was no surprise that when the teachers said to pick a dancing partner that they just stayed standing side by side. Now it may seem strange that they were learning to dance at an all boys' school, but their teachers weren't known for making the most sense.

Roxas smiled up at Axel as he leaned against the red head letting Axel lead him around the dance floor. When they were younger their parents had forced them to take dancing classes. Their parents had said that dancing was something that people in their social status must know. So this dancing was no problem whatsoever, especially since they had been partners in the dancing classes of their youth. The longer Roxas looked up at the gently smiling face of Axel the more he wanted to connect their lips in a soft kiss. It was something that he'd been wanting for a long time now, ever since he first figured out that he wasn't the straightest arrow, but he never acted for he never wanted to lose Axel's friendship. The other boy's friendship was something that he would always cherish. After all there's not many people who see you at you absolute worse and still come back believing in you.

Axel didn't know what to do, the poor red head was so very confused. The look in Roxas' eyes was compelling him to just lean down and indulge himself in the kiss that he had been longing for. What made it even worse was the fact that Roxas could hide his emotions and thoughts very well, from everybody but Axel. He was always the only person that could see through the younger blonde. Even his twin brother and parents couldn't read him like he could. Sometimes he wished that Roxas could fool him because of times like this. Times when he became confused from the looks of love and longing that the other looked at him with. But Axel was always thick headed and never saw that the looks were meant for him and _only _him.

Roxas cutely tilted his head to the side when he saw the look of indecision and confusion that he saw in the red head's emerald eyes. The blonde didn't know what was going through the other's head, but when Axel seemed like he was about to pull away all Roxas could think of was how very much he wanted to stay right here, in Axel's arms. Without a second thought he finally gave in. He leaned up and pressed his soft lips against Axel's in the soft gentle kiss he'd been dying to give the other.

**I got a funny feeling**

**The moment that your lips touched mine**

**Something shot right through me**

**My heart skipped a beat in time**

**There's a different feel about you tonight**

**Its got me thinking lots of crazy things**

**Even thought I saw a flash of light**

**Felt like electricity **

When Roxas' lips touched his Axel's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He was finally getting the kiss that he'd been wanting and ROXAS was the one that started it. That must mean that the other wanted this. When he pressed his lips back against Roxas' as he began to kiss the other back he felt a shot of pleasure and love run through his body.

Roxas' heart stopped beating when he felt Axel hesitate. He didn't know why he did that. Obviously Axel didn't want it so now their friendship was going to suffer. He'd screwed up horribly and now he just lost the best friend that he had ever and would ever have. But his heart began to race when he felt Axel kiss him back. He couldn't believe it. The stupid red head did want it. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck pulling himself close to the other as he continued the kiss.

All Roxas could think of was what the other felt like against him. The way Roxas' body felt against his as he held him as close as he could. The way Roxas' soft gentle lips felt against his own. Axel knew now that he would forever be with the younger blond. Well, as long as the other allowed him to stay. But something in the way that the other kissed him and the way the other leaned on him made him feel like the two of them may just be able to stay together. If this was the only kiss that he ever got from Roxas then he knew that though he would crave more he would be able to die happy.

Roxas held onto Axel as he felt weak enough to fall. He really didn't understand why this kiss affected him so. After all, the other kisses he'd ever had wasn't anything like this in the least. Then in a jolt he realized why this was so much more special. It'd taken him a while, but he knew that he truly loved Axel. He knew that no matter what they had to endure he wanted to be with Axel. Love ran through him, shocking him like electricity.

**You shouldn't kiss me like this**

**Unless you mean it like that**

**Cause I'll just close my eyes**

**and I won't know where I'm at**

**We'll get lost on this dance floor**

**Spinning around and around and around and around**

As much as Axel hated to do it he pulled away from the kiss. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the blond against him. His eyes were filled with his own revelation of love as he stared down at the beautiful boy. "Don't do this to me," Axel whispered as he laid his forehead against Roxas'.

"Do what?" the other asked as he opened his eyes. The blonde looked at Axel as he stayed close to him.

"Kiss me like that," Axel's voice trembled slightly from the strength of the emotions that he was feeling.

"But I want to," Roxas replied softly as he searched Axel's eyes. A small smile stole across his lips as he saw the most prominent emotion. Before Axel could say another word Roxas closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Axel's in another kiss, this time a bit harder.

Axel didn't want to give in, but he couldn't help himself. He closed his eyes as he kissed Roxas back. He really couldn't help it, this was what he had been wanting for so long and so he was going to take what was given to him. Both the boys had lost themselves in what they were discovering and didn't realize that they were still dancing.

**There all watching us now **

**They think we're falling in love**

**They'd never believe that we're just friends **

**When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that**

**If you do, baby, kiss me again**

**Everybody swears we make the perfect pair**

**But dancing's as far as it goes**

**Girl you never moved me quite the way you move me tonight**

**I just wanted you to know**

**I just wanted you to know**

Also unknown to the two males, everybody in the room had stopped their dancing and was currently staring at the two kissing boys. Everybody was staring in surprise, everybody but two. Riku and Sora. They had their arms around each other as they smiled at their friends. Sora is the twin brother of Roxas and he had known about Roxas' love for Axel. It was the one emotion that Roxas couldn't hide from him. After all he was in love with his own boy. Riku actually smiled slightly as he watched his best friend and his own love's brother kiss. All they could honestly think was that finally they were getting what they wanted and deserved.

The other boys that weren't really close to the two could tell that the boys were either falling in love or were already in love. Though some of the boys watching looked on in disgust after all most of them had grown up with parents that was against homosexuals, but then there were the gay ones and the ones that had grown up being taught that you can't help who you love.

Axel pulled away from the kiss again and smiled softly at Roxas before catching sight of the people watching them. He looked over and caught the look in most of their eyes. He knew now that no matter what he and Roxas said nobody would believe that they were just friends. They now all thought that there was more between him and Roxas then what was there, or so he thought. After all, he was still thick headed about these kind of things.

Roxas opened his eyes soon after Axel and he too looked over at their audience and he too picked up on what Axel had. Honestly and truly he didn't care in the least. This was what he wanted. And what he wanted even more was another kiss. Slowly he reached up and caught Axel's chin and turned the other's head until he was looking into emerald jewels. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Axel's in another kiss before wrapping his arm around Axel's neck once again.

**You shouldn't kiss me like this**

**unless you mean it like that**

**cause I'll just close my eyes**

**and I won't know where I'm at**

**We'll get lost on this dance floor**

**Spinning around and around and around and around**

**Their all watching us now**

**They think we're falling in love**

**They'd never believe that we're just friends**

**When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that**

**If you do, baby, kiss me again**

**Kiss me again**

As it was turning out Axel wouldn't ever be able to say no to a kiss from Roxas. Though honestly he always knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to anything that the other one wanted. So he closed his eyes and lost himself in their dance and their kiss. Slowly they were both lost. For now they were happy with where they were. Expectations, dancing class, teachers, peers, and friends were forgotten in favor of this moment.

When everybody broke out of their shock and surprise they slowly began to make their way away from the two soon to be lovers and gave them the privacy that they needed.

Axel broke away from the kiss and smiled the gentle smile that was reserved only for Roxas. "You know everybody's going to get the wrong idea," he said softly as he continued their dance as he looked down at his love.

"And what idea is that?" Roxas asked as he looked up at his red head.

"That we're together," Axel replied. His voice held a tiny hint of hope that they were together, but it also held pain at the thought of them not being together. Now that he'd had a taste of what he'd longed for, he forever wanted it.

"Don't you want to be?" Roxas asked as he tilted his head to the side when he heard the tones of Axel's voice.

"Of cour..." Axel began.

"Well then how can they get the wrong idea if it's true?" Roxas interrupted with a happy smile.

Axel looked at the other in surprise before his eyes lit up pleasantly. He couldn't believe it he finally had his love and nothing would pull him away from the other. Axel leaned down and captured Roxas' lips in another kiss as he tightened his hold only slightly on the other. Right now he was unbelievably happy. Roxas felt the same as he poured his love into the deep kiss that he was sharing with Axel.


End file.
